Mirrored
by DragonGirl13
Summary: Meet Yasai. Yasai's your average super-powered young man. As long as you ignore the fact that a guy named Nappa just showed up calling him "Prince Vejita of the Saiya-jins..." It's a retelling of DBZ, except that this time, it was someone different was se


DISCLAIMER: I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own any of the characters in this fic. Likewise, I do not own DBZ. They're copyrighted/licensed by other people/companies. Please don't sue me.  
Ah, another day, another fic. Well, a short summary on this one: I started wondering one day what Vejita and Goku would be like if they had been raised in the place of the other one. (Ya know, Goku on Planet Vejita, Vejita on Earth.) Yadda yadda, yadda, I wrote a first draft for the fic, typed the prolog...and stopped. A couple months later, I found the file, re- edited the prolog I had written...and quit. Finally, today, I finished and uploaded the prolog. Now, if I could only get the inspiration to continue this.  
  
Warnings: Nothing, really. Minor swearing and Vejita being Vejita.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Bulma hummed to herself as she went along on her motorcycle. She looked in the rearview mirror and smiled at her reflection. It was her lucky day. She had already found two of those dragonball-things. Soon, very soon, she'd wish for...well, whatever she wished for, it'd be good. Maybe a newboyfriend or something. While she was caught up in wondrous dreams of exactly what this boyfriend would look and act like, she should have been paying attention to the road.  
  
SMACK. Oops. She had hit something and smashed in the front of her motorcycle. Damn! This was Capsule Corp's new model! She silently cursed herself for smashing up the prototype. She stepped out to inspect the damage.  
  
Dammit! She'd hit some kid!  
  
Uh oh. Bulma thought, This CAN'T be good! What if he sues me?! What if he's hurt? What if.hey, he's kinda cute!  
  
The boy had fallen backwards onto the ground, but now he was standing up. He looked to be roughly Bulma's age, but he was much shorter. MUCH shorter. That must've been why she'd thought he was a kid at first glance. The first thing she noticed was his hair. It was as black as a raven's wing, and really spiky. It gave the illusion he was almost normal height. The boy was wearing some kind of strange armor. His face had a hardened look to it, but what struck Bulma was the blank look in his eyes. He was staring at the motorcycle like he'd never seen one before.  
  
He turned to face her. His emotionless gaze seemed to go through her and pierce her to the bone.  
  
"Umm, kid? Are you ok? Are you hurt? Look, I can take you to a hospital if you need it, as long as you don't sue." Bulma smiled and offered him her hand, "I'm Bulma, by the way."  
  
"Bul...ma?" What was this kid, slow? He just kept staring at her. Bulma shivered.  
  
"Do you live near here? I can take you home if you need it." It was unlikely, judging by the fact that this was the middle of nowhere.  
  
"Home? I...don't know if I live near here. I don't remember." The boy looked at her, his face still cold, his voice dangerously low and calm.  
  
What was this, a joke? "Okay then...what's your name? Are you lost or something?"  
  
"I don't know my name. I don't know if I'm lost." An emotion finally crossed the boy's face. He looked at Bulma pleadingly.  
  
"What d'ya mean? Amnesia?" Bulma laughed slightly, but he was starting to get on her nerves.  
  
"I...I think so. I can't remember anything...do I know you? Do I live around here?" he snapped. His eyes grew wide in panic, "I don't even remember my name!"  
  
Bulma stopped, paused. She had never seen anyone act like this. Was he telling the truth? She wasn't sure. But if he was, then he might need help...  
  
"Come on, kid, I'll take you into town," Bulma gestured to her motorcycle, "Maybe we can get you some help."  
  
The kid eyed her suspiciously, "I don't know. I don't think your going anywhere on that traveling machine." He gestured to the sad remains of Bulma's motorcycle.  
  
"Your right." She sighed, "I'm gonna need a new bike. Well, let's see what capsules I have...hmmmm...house, no...maybe...unicycle? No, not that one..."  
  
The boy looked at her curiously, "Capsules...?"  
  
"Aha! Found it! Go, CAR!!" Bulma threw the capsule with a flourish. With a loud BOM, a blue sports car appeared. The kid jumped back.  
  
"What the hell?!"  
  
"Huh? Haven't ya even seen a capsule before?" Bulma laughed.  
  
The boy looked pissed, "Of course not. I have amnesia, remember?"  
  
Bulma was slightly annoyed with the way this kid seemed to be looking at her. It was like he thought of her as some kind of lower life form. It pissed her off. She let some of her annoyance into her voice, "Well EXCUSE ME for helping! What are you, some kind of prince or something?!" She snapped.  
  
"I wouldn't know," the boy smirked, "I don't even know my own name."  
  
"Well, your royal fucking highness, your chariot awaits." Bulma gestured sarcastically to the car, "And since you don't have a damn, your majesty, I'll take the liberty of giving you one." Bulma thought for a few moments.  
  
The boy shot her a dirty look.  
  
"Yasai. I'm gonna call you Yasai-kun." She grinned triumphantly.  
  
The boy huffed and got into the car. 


End file.
